


My Delilah

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Accident, Cats, It's not Roger's fault, M/M, Poor Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Roger accidentally hurt Freddie's beloved cat. His boyfriend is mortally offended. Brian and John have to intervene. They will prove to Freddie that he can forgive and forget.





	My Delilah

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth work. I dedicate it to all cats in the world as I do not have my own.

Once upon a time on Ridge Farm....

Freddie Mercury woke up early in the morning. The sun gently fell on his beautiful face. He looked down and smiled. His beloved boyfriend lay on his chest. Roger held him tight and breathed calmly. Freddie looked left and smiled again. Beside the bed in the basket lay his beloved cat Delilah. The second most important creature in his life. Freddie strokes Roger's cheek. The younger boy lifts his golden head and looks at Freddie with love.  
"Good morning darling."  
"Good morning, honey." Freddie kisses his pink lips.  
"Have you had beautiful dreams?"  
"I dreamed that we were on a yacht, three of us, we hugged ourselves on a deck chair while Del ate delicious fish."  
Roger giggles "Will she go with us on holiday?"  
"Yes, there is no other option. She's the most important thing for me."  
Roger looks at him strangely. Finally he gets up and goes to the wardrobe.  
"You're mad at me," Freddie yells after him "  
"No" Roger takes clothes and goes to the bathroom.  
Freddie sighs with irritation and takes the cat and hugs him.

Later in kitchen  
Brian and John sits in a chair and kiss each other. Freddie goes into the kitchen and takes a sandwich.  
"Do not have your room ?!" he asks with anger.  
They turn away and look at him in amazement.  
"What about you?" Brian asks while hugging John.  
"Nothing's all right" Freddie eats, and they come back to kissing.  
Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Roger lies curled up on the bed. He thinks about Freddie's words. He feels hurt. He looks at the cat with reluctance. Finally, he gets up and leaves the room.  
A few hours later.  
Everyone is tired after a long day of singing songs. Brian John and Freddie want to go to the pub and relax a bit.  
Roger prefers to stay home. They go. Roger is lying on the couch and reading a book. After a moment, Delilah jumps on the couch and rubs against his legs.  
"You must annoy me? Go away."  
Roger pushes the cat to the floor and begins to cry.  
"Freddie does not love me anymore. He loves only her."  
To calm down, Roger goes into the kitchen. He takes sedation pills from the cupboard. By accident, he leaves them on the table. He returns to the room, lays on the couch and falls asleep.  
One hour later  
Roger wakes up. He hears a shrill cry. He recognizes Freddie. He runs to the kitchen to see what happened.  
His beloved lies on the floor and sobs hysterically. Brian tries to calm him down, John calls somewhere.  
"What happened" Roger crouches beside Freddie and puts his hand on his shoulder. Freddie turns to him. He has the murder in his eyes.  
''You. You. You poisoned my Delilah. She's barely alive. "  
Roger looks at the cat who is lying on the floor and is breathing heavily.  
"It was an accident," He whispers. "I forgot about these pills."  
"Maybe so. But I hate you. With us is the end." Roger looks at him sadly and leaves. John turns to Freddie.  
"It was an accident Fred."  
"Did you find this vet?" Freddie does not want to talk.  
"Yes, we're going."  
They went to the city. Roger stayed at home. They return after an hour.  
Roger enters Freddie into their bedroom.  
"And what?"  
"She was saved, you're lucky, and now leave." Freddie sits down on a chair and hugs a cat.  
Roger does not leave. "Freddie, I'm sorry"  
Freddie got up and turned to the window. Although Roger repeated his apologies many times, he did not want to forgive him.  
At night Brian and John went to the bathroom after sex. They saw Roger lying on the couch and crying softly.  
"It can not be that much longer," John whispered.  
"We'll talk to Fred tomorrow" They kissed and went to sleep.

In the morning the two of them went to Freddie's bedroom. He was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.  
"Hey"  
"Hi," Freddie says, looking at them sadly.  
"We thought you were smart, we know Delilah is very important to you, but Roger did not want to hurt her . Understand it or lose him at last" Brian did not mean to be nice.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Roger does not want to eat." He is lying on the couch all the time and cries. He thinks, you want to kill him.  
Freddie suddenly stood up and ran out of the room.  
"Do you think he went to Roger?" John asked  
"Yes"  
"You can shout at someone" John hugged the boy.  
"Of course." They continue to cuddle.  
Meanwhile, Freddie enters the living room. Roger is lying with his back turned, one hand hangs freely. Freddie crouches beside the bed and grabs his hand. He presses his hand against his cheek. Roger turns to him.  
"Freddie" he whispers  
"I'm sorry, honey, I know you did not want to hurt Del."  
Roger sits down.  
"I was jealous of her, but I would never hurt her intentionally"  
Freddie sits next to him. He lifts his beloved and draws him to his knees. He grabs his hands and draws them to his lips.  
"I love you, you are the most important to me." He kisses his fingers, hand, wrist, shoulder, neck, cheeks, lips. He hugs him hard. Roger strokes him on the cheek.  
"I love you too" They continue kissing. They go to the studio late, thank their friends for help, play with Delilah and sing.  
Small accidents happen. Like quarrels. But love will overcome everything.  
The end.


End file.
